Question?
by Izanagi007
Summary: Just ask them a question and they will answer it, easy right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it wasn't a story, but more like... I don't know what it's called, so let's get to the point. I was so frustrated about something this few days, so in order to calm myself I will make this. Basically, this is like you ask a question and I will answer it. So this one will be about Rin and Rock, you may give them as many questions as you want and they will answer it. I will wait until three days and after that I will make sure they will answer your question. So hope you guys give them many questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere around the world... Located around a mountain and deep into the forest, there is a giant black... No, no, no, no... Giant will be too much, let's go with big. Okay, there is a big black castle, which surrounded by black aura. The castle which looks like a haunted castle was empty, no sound can be heard... Except the sound of a rat and a bat, which tried to find a food around the empty castle. But the castle wasn't empty like everyone think, because inside the throne room, sitting on the only throne in the castle was a young man which had black hair and black eyes. The young man outfit consists a black turtleneck shirt underneath a white coat which have a blue stripes going on both sleeves and around the edge of the coat, blue jeans with white belt and golden buckle, a pair of white boots with the bottom of the boot colored in blue. The man had his left hand resting on the arms of the throne to support his head while his other hand holding a blue phone which grab the attention of his eyes.

"So our last effort proven to just able to weaken it barrier, but I think that was enough" the young man muttered while still staring at the monitor of his phone. "She must can break it and once the barrier disappear, I can go to this damn thing's core and destroyed it. Now all we can do is waiting for the Death Penalty become complete and we are ready to end... " But before the young man can finish his statement, the door of the throne room suddenly burst open and standing in the doorway were two teens with black hair. After noticing this, the young man just smirking a bit before put his phone in his coat pocket.

"Well, what we have here? The 'Legendary Demon Knight' Rin Okumura and The 'Mysterious Black Gunner' Black Rock Shooter. Now, what did I deserve to visited by such great heroes like you two?" The young man said while staring at both teens which now walking toward them with amusement in his eyes.

"What? Legendary De-... Wait a minute! Don't think your words can distract us!" Rin yelled while pointing his finger to the young man, which just smirking after seeing how the younger male in front of him acted. If it's possible, Black Rock Shooter will do a Sweatdrop after seeing how the boy beside him can get easily distracted by those simple words. Without wasting anymore time, Rock quickly summon her Rock Cannon before pointing it at the young man, which still watched them with amusement in his eyes.

"Now, now, isn't it a little rude to point your weapon at the house or in our case, caste owner?" The young man said did not affected at all by the cannon which pointed in his direction.

"Tell us where they are!? " Rin roared as his blue flame starting covering his entire body. The young man simply smiled after seeing his 'guest' staring at him with anger glare.

"I am afraid I didn't know what you mean by 'them'" he replied which made the cannon which pointed to him starting to glow, a sign that it was ready to be fired at any moment.

"*sigh* I have told you it was rude to point or attacking the castle owner. If you still want to attack me then I have no choice except to kick you guys out of my castle... And maybe you both won't get any information about whatever you guys looking for" the young man replied before smirking a little when he see the cannon stop glowing.

"Now, could you both explain to me what are you looking for?" The young man said before folded his arms in front of him and leaning forward a little.

"You already know what we are looking for!" Rin roared again, he starts to get annoyed with this man.

"Kurikara and Mato Kuroi" Rock answered as she knows the man in front of them won't give them any answer unless they play along. Rin gives the girl beside him a confused look, but Rock is just simply glaring at him and all the answer which Rin needed, already can be found in the girl's blue eyes.

'Shut up and play along' that was the message he gets from her eyes.

"Ah, I see. They are really important thing for you both, but may I ask what make you both think that Kurikara and Mato Kuroi are in my castle?" the young man asks which made Rin took out something from his pocket before he toss it to the young man which caught it with one hand. It was a black envelope.

"Oh, I understand now, but sadly they aren't in my castle" the young man said after seeing the envelope in his hand.

"What?" Rin gasped when suddenly the young man in front of them snapping his fingers. Then from the ceiling appear a big monitor which suddenly turning on to showing both teens a really unpleasant sight. There is Mato Kuroi which is unconscious with Kurikara lying on top of her and both she and the sword are tied with a chain. And what makes it worse, above them there a giant blade which hold by a rope and if the rope broke, the blade clearly will destroy Kurikara and killed Mato at the same time.

"Mato!" Rin yelled after he see this while Rock simply gritted her teeth.

"Now, did you both see a rope over there?" The young man said again as he pointed to his right. Both teens followed his finger and they did find a rope which looks same with the rope which holding the blade. When both teens' attention was on the rope, the young man quickly pulled something from his coat and when both teens turned their attention to the young man back, both of them seeing something they dislike. In his right hand, there is a long handgun colored in white with a letter formed Casull written on its body annnnndddddd... The gun is pointed at the rope.

"That's rope in there is the same rope which holding the blade you see on the monitor, so if that rope broke then it mean... The blade will fall" he said with a smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Rin yelled while preparing himself to attack the man, but before he able to do it, the girl beside him prevent him to do that.

"If you attack him there is a high chance that he will shoot the rope and if that did happen, you know what will happen next" Rock stated which make Rin gritted his teeth.

"Now, how about we made a deal?" The young man said which make both teens staring at him.

"I will let the girl and the sword alive, but if you guys agree to play a game with me" he said which make Rock narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of game?" Rin asks which make the smile on the young man's face turned into a grin.

"It's simple, it won't cost your life or anything like that. Now if you guys agree with me, you can sit down in the chair behind you and I will explain about the game we will play" he said, which make both teens look behind and sure enough, there is a chair there... How the chair can appear there without any of them noticing, that's will be a mystery... Like how there is a rat that can fly across the room.

"Damn, I need to call pest control after this" the young man muttered under his breath while his eyes watching both teens slowly and hesitantly sat on the chair.

"Okay! Now you both already sat there we can start the game" the young man said while he reaches something inside his coat. Rin and Rock prepare themselves for anything which maybe can appear... But soon enough Rin almost falls from his chair when they see what was the young man pulled out, it was just a white envelope.

"You see, I was getting bored for waiting something I needed become complete, so in order to chase away my boredom I created a game. The game itself was simple, I will gather some question from your fans and what your job is simple, you both just need to answer the question" he said with a childish grin on his face.

"What! Why we must do something stupid like that! We-" but Rin quickly stop his statement when he sees the young man almost pull the trigger of his gun.

"You choose" he said, which make Rin gritted his teeth.

"Fine! Just ask the question already!" He huffed before he sat down and crossed his arms.

"I am glad we can be in the same way. By the way, I am Yu, the host of this game (which also the writer of this... Story?)" The young man, which known as Yu said before he opens the envelope with his teeth before pulled the paper also with his teeth as his right hand keep holding his gun which pointed to the rope.

"Okay the first set of questions came from my best friend since I joined Fanfiction, give some applause to this amazing man, Starbringer101!" Yu said which made a sound of clapping hand appear in the room, which also make Rin and Rock wondering from where that sound coming from.

"Now, to his first question: If Rin and Rock were in an alternate universe how would they act? Okay, now you guys can answer it" he said and then gesturing to Rin and Rock to answer the question.

"Probably the same like always" Rin answered while Rock nod her head a bit, meaning she agrees with Rin's answer.

"So did it mean, while Rock will remain calm, you'll be freaking out like a chicken which lost its head?" Yu asks which made Rock nod again.

"Yeah, maybe- Hey! Wait a minute! What do you-" But both Yu or Rock didn't really care about his words, so Rin simply give up and huffing again.

"Next time K, gives more detail to your question. Okay, second question" Yu almost read the question aloud, but when he sees this, he stopped himself and give Rin a concern look.

"Rin, I want you to brace yourself. This question maybe... Will bring some unpleasant memory" Yu said which make the half-demon become confused.

"If Shiro was still alive, how would Rock deal with his teasing?" Yu read the question which makes Rin looking at the ground for a few seconds before looking up again with a small smile on his face.

"I don't think my old man will tease her, because he wasn't interested at all at flat-chested girl" Rin said which earning an amused look from Yu.

"What?" He asks while Yu just pointed at his right. Rin, who didn't really understand with what the black haired man mean, looking at his right and met something which shocked him. Because what he see in front of him is a cannon, not any ordinary cannon, but a cannon which belonged to the girl which sat beside him.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait, Rock I didn't mean it like that. E-even if you had a flat chest, y-you are s-s-still attractive" Rin stuttered try his best to avoid a possibility about the bullet of this cannon which maybe will hit his head.

"So you found her attractive, Rin?" Yu asks deciding that he didn't want his 'guest' to get hurt.

"Wha? Oh yeah! I found her really attractive, even more attractive than Shiemi!" Rin blurted out without thinking first as the only thing on his mind is to get away from the danger. And unknown to him, his words, making a red tint appear on the pale girl's cheek as she makes her cannon disappear and looking away to hide her blush, but of course this rare sight didn't go unnoticed by the host who smiling like a cat. 'Oh boy, it was fun to watch those two' Yu thought as he read the third question.

"Who is physically stronger Rin or Rock (arm wrestle)?" He asks which made Rin and Rock look at each other for a second.

"Of course, it was me" Rin exclaimed with a confident smile on his face.

"Oh, really? Aren't you going to give some comment, Rock?" Yu asks as he leaned forward a bit, interested in this new fact.

"No, because what he said was a fact. Even though I was strong, my strength level wasn't close to him" Rock explained which boost Rin confident.

"That was true, I can lift almost anything heavier than me" he said again with his eyes closed and the confident smile on his face turning into cocky smile.

"Okay then, I will contact you if I ever need a strong man like you, maybe the circus around here will give me some payment if I let them borrow this guy" Yu said more to himself than Rin, which also make the half-demon getting annoyed as the host of this game just see his super strength as something like a circus show.

"Next, If they had a child who would it take after?" He read the next question while ignoring Rin, who rambling about something he didn't care about. And the question also enough to make Rin stop his rambling while Rock looks a little stunned by the question

"O-o-o-otherselves can't give birth you know" Rin said as he was the first one who recover from the shock after hearing the question. Rock still a little stunned by the question, never in her life she had a thought about having a child, considering about how her life and her knowledge about taking care of a child is very little.

"Yeah, I know, but you miss the point. This question using a powerful word that is 'if', anything can happen if you using it" Yu replied before looking at Rock which still silence since he reads the question.

"Rock, you okay?" Rin asks as he waved his hand in front of her making the otherself come back to reality. She look at the boy beside her who looking at her with a worried expression.

"I am fine" she muttered to make the boy stop staring at her.

"Guys, I am still waiting for an answer" Yu said which getting both teens' attention.

"Fine, me! Happy?" Rin answered as he starts to get annoyed with the question.

"Okay, that will be the end of Starbringer101 questions" Yu said before throwing the envelope in his hand aside before taking another one from his coat.

"Wait! There still another one?" Rin asks as he a little surprised by the presence of another envelope.

"Of course, there is more than one envelope" Yu answered after he takes out the paper from the envelope.

"Okay, this one come from Guest. The question: What do you guys have in common other than the blue flames?" He read it aloud, which make a question mark appear on Rin head.

"Hmm... Oh! I know"

"Our determination to winning" Rock answered instantly which make Rin pouting a little.

"Hey, I'm going to say that!" He yelled before crossing his arms again.

"I can see that, you both really hate to lose, especially you Rock. Well, let's go to the next set of questions" Yu said before he takes another envelope from his coat.

"This one coming from a young man, which consider me as his senpai. BRSxANE. Thanks again for your encouraging words Dan" Yu exclaimed before he takes out the paper.

"First: Rin if Rock was ever possessed by Insane Black Rock Shooter would you be able to fight her to save her?"

"Did you really need to ask me? My answer will be same even if you ask that question for hundredth time. Yes, I am going to save her even if I need to fight her, but the point is I am going to save her not defeat her" Rin exclaimed with confident aura. Rock is just staring at the boy beside her, she quite surprised by his outburst, even though the two just know each other for one month, but he already considers her as someone important for him?

"Oh, I see. She was really important to you, right?" Yu asks as he smiled a little.

"Yeah, she really important to me"

"As a lover and future wife?"

"As a lover and futu- Wait! That wasn't it! I mean as a friend!" Rin face now starting to become red after he said those words. Rock also becomes surprised by his words too, but quickly shook her head and glaring at the man which just smirking because his plan success.

"Next: Rin, what would you do if you came home one night and you found Rock in your bed with nothing but her undies on?" Yu just raised an eyebrow after he reading this question

Meanwhile...

A hunter just found his target and he ready to shoot it down. When he about to pull the trigger of his gun, suddenly...

BOOM

"Damn, not again" he cursed his luck after seeing his target fly away.

Back to the castle...

"Are you really need to do that?" Yu asks after the... He doesn't know what it's called, over.

"What the hell the meaning of this question?! Are this guy crazy or something?! " Rin yelled while glaring at the paper on Yu's hand.

"Oh C'mon, look at her, she just wears nothing but a bikini and shorts underneath a coat. How this can be so strange?" Yu replied.

"... Oh, I guess... You got the point. *sigh* I will see the situation first, if she already asleep then I will let her asleep and if she awake, I will tell her to get out of my bed so I can sleep, beside I don't think this kind of thing can happen because I share the same room with Yukio" Rin answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's was a good answer. Next: Rock if Rin had an Otherself that came to live with you guys would you pick one of the or try to have both?"

"Pick for what? Fighting? If so I prefer to fight the original" she answered which made Yu facepalm at her answer.

"Okay, I guess that can be considered as an answer. Next: Rock how would you react if Rin proposed?" Yu before smiled and leaning forward again while both teens in front of him, blushed because of the question.

"It... Will be a bit... Complicated" Rock answered.

"Huh? Why?" Yu asks not really understand.

"You see... There is Mato and... The problem about the difference between our dimension... Beside we are too young for that!" Rin explained which make Yu nod his head.

"Okay, then let's get to the next set of questions" Yu said before taking another envelope.

"This one come from my cute little friends, Littlesister123" he said before opening it with his teeth.

"RIN who do you prefer Shiemi or Rock?"

"Prefer in what way?"

"Dunno, she didn't mention it, friend maybe?"

"If so, then I will choose both, because both of them are important person for me" Rin answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, if as a lover?"

"What? I have already answered the question, can't we move to the next question?" Rin replied as he tried to avoid such topic.

"Okay then, beside the answer is obvious" Yu said which make Rin and Rock become a little confused.

"Rock if you see Rin for the first time what would you do?"

"Fighting him, that was what most otherself will do as we move based on our instinct" Rock answered calmly.

"Oh, is that so? Then now I can see you move based on your feeling. Could you tell me who change that?" Yu said and then he smiled when he sees the girl looking at the ground for a few second.

"Him" she answered before looking away.

"I know it! Next... Oh wait the paper were cut in half what happened... Rin!" Yu yelled when he realizes that Rin hold the other half of the paper in his hand.

"Sorry, but the next question is just too personal" Rin replied before burning the paper in his hand. Seeing this, Yu narrowed his eyes... Before quickly shooting Rock which makes her fall on the ground.

"Rock! What the hell are you doing to her!" Rin roared as his blue flame starting covering his entire body again.

"Don't worry, I just made her asleep for awhile with chloroform. And for you" Then Yu takes another long handgun colored in black from his coat. This handgun has a letters formed Jackal written on its body. He then shoots it at Rin direction and when the bullet almost hit him, it explodes, which make the holy water which filled the bullet spraying everywhere, this also making Rin flame disappear.

"Time to go to sleep" Yu said before shooting Rin with his white handgun, which also make Rin instantly fall asleep.

"*sigh* That will clean the mess. Anyway, dear readers, before I go I want to ask you guys a very simple question, did I need to free them or continue this game. The answer is yours" Yu said before storing his handguns.

"And where the hell is the deliver boy? Did he get lost again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds... He can hear many sounds around him, it was too much and too loud and it's starting to annoy him. Movement... He can feel it too, there are many movements around him, like someone was running around or jumping around. Someone shaking his body, it wasn't a gentle shake, his body still tired and his mind told him to just ignore it and tried to go back into the dreamland.

"R..

"... in"

"Ri...

"... n"

A voice, a soft voice, it mumbles something, but what... Then he heard a very familiar voice which makes him fighting all the fibers in his body which told him to just go back to sleep.

"Rin!"

Rin open his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Rock, what's wrong?" He asks once he found the one who shake him and calling his name was this girl. But before Rock can answer his question.

"Finally, you awake. With this I can finish my mission" a voice said that. He turns his head to the source of the voice and found that the one who said that's is a man with spiky blond hair. Rin's eyes widen a bit when he sees many vines colored in pink burst out from his back.

"I will end this quickly" the man said before, all the vines behind him starts lunged toward them. Rin wasn't prepared for this and Rock can't stop them even if she tries. When the vines about to stab them, suddenly...

SLASH

Many red liquids appear and cutting all the vines which lunged toward them. The liquid keeps hovering in front of them as act as their shield.

"Well, well, look like I just came in time" They heard a really familiar voice which start to annoy them, but they still glad that the owner of this voice came to their aid.

"Yu!" Rin exclaimed when he sees the owner of this castle who wear a new clothes standing behind the man which attack them. Now Yu wears a midnight blue coat, the same T-shirt like before, black jeans, black belt with golden buckle, pair of a black boots with the bottom of boot colored in red.

"And you are?" The man asks as he turned around to face someone who interrupt him.

"The owner of this castle, which you attack. I must admit that was a smart move to distract with your men while you go straight to your target. But thanks to Rock who give me some time to arrive here in time" Yu explained as he grinning all the time.

"So, I assume you had defeated all my men" the man said as he glaring at Yu who still smirking.

"Me? No, I wasn't the one who defeating them. In fact, they aren't defeated... Yet" Yu said which confuse not just the man, but Rin and Rock too. But then a sudden 'BOOM' making Yu's smirk go wider than before.

"Well, it meant she already defeated all of your men. Now it's my time to do the same to you, Mr. RinXRock hater" Yu said before his right palm surrounded by dark aura and when the aura disappears, his palm was replaced by a claw colored in pale blue.

"You think you can stop me. You need to think twice!" The man said before more vines burst out from his back and all of them quickly lunged toward Yu. But before they even can touch him, they all already been cut by the same red liquid which protect Rin and Rock earlier.

"Think twice? The one who need to think twice is you who dare enough to attack my castle and messed up with my guest without even know who I am!" Yu exclaimed before he lunged forward and quickly stab the man's chest with his claw. Once Yu's claw pierces the man's heart, all the vines disappear. Yu pulls back his hand, which makes the man fell to the ground, dead.

(A/N: I just can't help it, but make something like this after I have a heated argument with a guy which paired Rock with another male, Yeah we almost punch each other face, but in the end I win).

"You both alright?" Yu asks once he sure the man really dead. Rin and Rock just nod their head, they are a bit surprised about how fast the young man in front of them can defeat a strong-looking man. After Yu's palm had turned back to normal, he picks up the man's body before throwing it out from the window.

"I am apologizing for this unexpected event" Yu said after he is done with his 'task', but before he can say anything else, someone already beat him.

"I found this in your mailbox" a young woman who standing in the doorway of the room, said. This young woman had long black hair and black eyes. Her outfit consists of a yellow armor, which just covered her upper torso, a white tank top underneath the armor and a detached sleeve colored in white, a long skirt colored in red and cut in both sides of the skirt from the base to the thigh area, a pair of golden boots. There are also a red long scarf on her neck and a white long sword on her back. In her hand were some envelopes which clearly meaning one thing for Yu, Rin, and Rock.

"I see, thank you for lending me a hand here, I don't know what will happen to my guest if you didn't come to help me" Yu said as he caught the envelopes which tossed by the woman.

"Whatever, just don't forget about our deal" and with that's the woman start to walk away.

"Who is she?" Rin asks once the young woman had disappeared.

"Someone who really close to me. Anyway, since you both are alright, let's continue our game in the throne room" Yu said before he starts to walk toward the room which he usually uses for napping. Rin and Rock just look at each other before they stand up and follow Yu to the throne room.

"Okay, now let's open the first envelope" Yu exclaimed after he sat on the throne and took out his white handgun and point to the rope. Rin and Rock just stare at each other again after they saw how fast this man can run and sit.

"This one from DarkBlackStar13, hmm... Before I read his/her question, I will say something to this author, hey DarkBlackStar13, are you the same author which ever make a story about Brs and Ane which about Rock falls from the sky and Yukio turn into demons? I must admit it was a good story and I am apologizing if you hadn't seen my review because that time I still hadn't have an account. If you indeed are the author which make that story, can I ask why you delete it?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Rin suddenly yelled after he tired of waiting Yu talking about something no sense.

"Just shut up, you wouldn't understand even if I explained to you. Okay, this is the first question: If rock was in a mortal danger, you would give your life to save her?" Yu replied before reading the first question.

"Didn't I already answer that before. Yes, I will do that even if giving my life was the only way to save her!" Rin exclaimed without doubt in his voice. Yu just nods his head twice and Rock just stares at Rin still can't believe that this boy already considering her as someone important for him.

"I really like your answer. Okay, next, you would be the boyfriend of rock?

"B-b-boyfriend?" Rin stutter a little as he didn't expect this question.

"Yes, boyfriend or in other word lover or future husband or... " Yu starts to babble again, but soon got stopped by Rin.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. It will be a little difficult to answer" 'especially since the girl in question was here' Rin add mentally as he glancing at Rock. His cheeks starting to feel hot when he prepared himself to answer the question.

"Yes!" He yelled because he doesn't want to stutter again.

"But, I won't force her to become mine, I mean I wasn't the best guy out there and I'm sure there is another guy which is better being with Rock than mine, so... " He starts babbling too at this point.

"I understand, so to make it simple you did want to become her boyfriend, but you wouldn't force her to become yours if she didn't want to, right?" Yu summarizes Rin's answer after he feels that he didn't want to hear the boy babbling. Rin slowly nod his head while his cheeks still a feel a little hot while Rock found herself staring at Rin the entire time, she never expected someone wanted to become her boyfriend, heck she even never thinks about having a boyfriend or a friend, but this boy had proven that he will willingly become her boyfriend if she wanted that. But did she really wanted that.

"You are can be such gentleman sometime, you know that? Okay, you think that rock is pretty?" Yu said, reading the next question.

"Uh... Yes, that was really obvious" Rin answered seem unaffected by the question this time.

"Yeah, you are right, it's pretty obvious. Okay, next, Rock, you think that rin is handsome?" Yu read the question before a grin appears on his face as he staring at Rock's direction.

"He wasn't handsome" Rock replied which make both males raise one of their eyebrows.

"He was cute" she stated calmly.

"Cute?!" Both males exclaimed not really expecting this otherself to say something like that.

"Yes, that was what his fans claimed" she replied which make Rin fall from his chair while Yu just Sweatdrop.

"O... Okay, I think that can be considered as an answer. Well, let's open the next envelope" Yu said before picking another envelope and open it.

"This one from Homuhomuchan. Let's go to the first question: How would Rin react if Rock was dating Yukio?"

"Rock is dating... Four eyes?... Hahahahahaha, Impossible, hahahahaha, really impossible" Rin replied while keeps laughing on the floor. Rock is just staring at the boy on the floor, thinking about the possibility if this boy still sane or not while Yu just have a blank expression on his face, clearly didn't expect this kind of reaction from the half-demon.

"Ah, C'mon, like that's going to happen" Rin said finally able to stop his laughing while standing up.

"But what if it was really happening?" Yu asks after the blank expression on his face gone.

"Then I bet their relationship won't last until three days" Rin replied confidently before he sits on his chair again.

"You seem really sure that the relationship between your brother and her won't work. Well, let's go to the next question, Rin if you made Rock Cosplay who would you make her Cosplay as?"

"Hatsune Miku or maybe... Um, a maid like the one in the maid cafe... Or-" but before Rin able to finish his statement, a sword colored in black already a few inches in front of his neck. He glances aside and found the face of Black Rock Shooter which seem very angry at something.

"*gulp* I-I will... Go with Hatsune Miku" Rin said weakly before the sword in front of his neck disappears and he let out a sigh.

"Piece of advice Rin, don't mess up with your girl or you will end up with a shoe on your mouth or maybe in your case a cannon" Yu said which earning a nod from Rock.

"Okay, next: Same question as number 1 except how would Rock reacts Rin was dating Chariot?" Yu asks before grinning again. Rin also staring at Rock, because he really curious about her answer.

"I will separate Chariot from Rin as that bitch is a manipulator and I don't want her to manipulate Rin" she stated before looking away a bit.

"Oh, did the great Black Rock Shooter will be jealous if the boy over there dating another girl?" Yu said with a smirk even though he can feel that Rock really wanted to kill him right now.

"Rock" Rin muttered while he stares at the girl beside him.

"Okay, let's open another envelope" Yu said before opening another envelope.

"This one from BRSXANE" he said, which earning a groan from Rin.

"Not that crazy guy again" Rin whine, which ignored by Yu.

"Okay, Rin, how do you feel when you see Rock smile?"

"Um... To tell the truth, I just ever saw her smiled once and how I feel... Maybe I am a bit happy after seeing her smile because her smile is so... Adorable and cute" Rin answered before looking down for a moment, muttered softly "I hope I can see her smile more than just once" and lucky for him, no one heard what he said.

"Wow, I hope I can see her smile too even for once. Next, Rin, have you ever done something to piss of Rock so badly that she tried to kill you?"

"Numerous times, I didn't want to mention anything about it" Rin replied before crossing his arms and look away from Rock.

"Oh, C'mon, just mention one" Yu begged, but Rin didn't want to know about it.

"Fine, let's move on to the next question. Rin, if Mato and Rock both asked you out on the same day would you either: Pick one of the two, Try to go on both dates at the same time by constantly slipping away with an excuse without either of them knowing or would you get a fake ID made fly off to an uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere and wait for the day when they both came to kill you?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Rin yelled 'This guy is really crazy!' he adds mentally. He ponders the question on his mind, trying to find an answer which wouldn't put him in danger.

"I will bring both of them" he answered confidently. Rock is just staring at him with confusion while Yu mouth dropped.

"But... That's not even listed in the option" Yu said while showing Rin the option.

"I don't care, the point is he asked and I answer it, beside this guy is crazy and both Rock and Mato were the same person, so I don't think they will mind" Rin replied while showing Yu a victory smile.

"Are you trying to make harem or something?" Yu asks again.

"Ha- No, I said Rock and Mato are the same person, how that can be considered as harem!" Rin replied.

"Whatever, let's just read the next question. Rock, if during a sparring match Rin accidentally tripped and kissed you, how would you react?"

"We never had any sparing match, so an accident like that wouldn't happen" Rock stated calmly.

"And I don't care even if he uses 'if', like what Rin said, this guy is crazy" she add before Yu can replied her statement.

"Damn, and here I thought I can get something funny to tease them" Yu grumble under his breath before huffing, but from her expression, he knows that she will refuse to answer the question whatever he do.

"Fine!, Next question. Rock, how do you feel whenever your around Rin?" Yu said before smirking.

"Annoyed" she answered quickly, which make Rin pouted and the smirk on Yu's face disappear.

"I can't be that annoying, do I?" Rin asks no one which answered by Yu.

"You are more than what the word annoyed can contain" Yu answered which make the half-demon growls.

"But there is another sensation which I don't really understand whenever I am with him. I just don't know this feeling" she adds softly which make both Rin and Yu staring at the girl.

"Being an otherself which always rely more on their instinct than their feeling must be making her confused about a new feeling she got" Yu explained before smirking a little.

"Let's read the next question. Rock, what would you do if White Rock Shooter had a crush on Rin and kept hugging him and kissing him on the cheek and kept calling him "Rin-kun" in front of you?"

"Probably I will do the same to her like what I do to Chariot" Rock answered.

"Oh, I see. So to every girl in this world, I will make an announcement, Rin Okumura is off limit, he will become the future husband for Black Rock Shooter" Yu exclaimed which make both Rin and Rock blushed.

"What the? Who do you think you are! Besides, I want to ask you something, what are you?!" Rin yelled while pointing at Yu with his face still red.

"What do you mean?" Yu asks while raising one of his eyebrows.

"You can manipulate a liquid which I assume was a blood and you can turn your hand into a claw. That was something which an ordinary human can't do" Rock explained while trying to calm her burning face.

"That's my friend is my power and I won't explain about it except if someone ask about which I doubt they will do, now" Yu replied before snapping his fingers.

"It's time to sleep" and after he said, both Rin and Rock instantly fell asleep which make Yu smirked.

"I never thought you will put them into sleep again" stood in the doorway was the same woman like before holding a gun, which she use to making both Rin and Rock fell asleep.

"Well, what can I do? I am tired and sleepy too. Oh yeah, for the dear reader, I am already aware that there is more questions, but I am really apologize, I was tired and I don't want to be sick, so I will make them answer the rest of question when I get better and you guys may add more question if you want and for Dan, your last question will be too soon if I asked for them about it now. So I will ask them some other times. Again, I am really sorry for this"

"You know, I don't understand why you do this" the woman asks as the man come closer to her.

"I have no special reason, beside how the Death Penalty, is it done yet?"

"Soon. And when it's done, I can destroy the barrier and you can go to the core"

"Finally, I am starting to get tired of waiting" and the man and woman starting to discuss something which no one need to understand.


End file.
